War Timeline
This is a chronological timeline of events related to the Shadowrun: War campaign. 2046 September 25 Brian West is born in Boston, Massachusetts November 3 Malcolm Hendricks is born in Hastings, Nebraska 2054 June 15 The registered birth date of Ashley Wilson (applied 28.05.2084) 2055 April 25 Simon Adalwolf is born in Frankfurt, Germany 2056 December 1 Victoria and Edward King are born in London, England 2057 July 29 Chloe Carter is born in Dover, Delaware 2058 August 31 Kat Langford is born in Phoenix, Arizona October 7 Joel Love is born in Little Rock, Arkansas 2059 December 7 John Miller is born in Dubai, United Arab Emirates 2060 June 4 Ryan Sullivan is born in Phoenix, Arizona 2061 April 19 Anna Miller is born in Dubai, United Arab Emirates 2070 c. February Ryan Sullivan's father, Michael, departs the Sullivan family October 1 Kate Sullivan is born in Phoenix, Arizona December 4 Ryan and Kate Sullivan's mother, Claire dies from meningitis in Phoenix, Arizona 2074 February 4 Ryan Sullivan is hired as an apprentice engineer aboard The Albion 2074 October 13 Chloe Carter is accepted to the University of Oxford Medical School, and chooses to study the accelerated course 2075 September 1 Kat Langford enlists in the UCAS army September 2 Kat Langford is deployed to Bogata, Columbia Kat Langford is assigned to the squad designation 'Tombstone' 2078 December 12 Chloe Carter graduates with a degree in Medicine, and an elective in German and Russian 2079 January 1 Chloe Carter begins an internship with Doc Wagon October 3 Death of Lieutenant Gregory Winters November 1 Cathryn 'Cee' Langford-Wilson is born on Mars 2081 February 14 Chloe Carter leaves Doc Wagon, and accepts an Executive position at Saeder Krupp March 15 The Hellion Incident occurs, and the Sullivans flee back to Earth 2083 May 9 Kat Langford is promoted to the rank of Captain, and subsequently takes command of the Tombstone 2084 Unknown Date Malcolm Hendricks dies on the planet Tempus Eugene Roe dies on the planet Tempus April 22 Ryan Sullivan enlists in U.F.E.C August 4 Ryan and Kate Sullivan join the crew of the UFEC Tombstone September 2 ''' The crew of the UFEC Tombstone arrive on Crozia '''September 20 After resolving the delicate situation on Crozia between Greaves , the Hightown consortium leaders and U.F.E.C, the crew of the UFEC Tombstone depart Crozia. October 10 Lieutenant Joel Love dies aboard the U.F.E.C Epsilon The U.F.E.C Tombstone completes Operation: Epsilon November 30 Cee Langford is adopted by Kat Langford and Ashley Wilson December 2 Chloe Carter enlists in U.F.E.C The crew of the Tombstone travel to Las Vegas to celebrate the engagement of Kat Langford-Wilson and Ashley Langford-Wilson December 4 Kat Langford marries Ashley Wilson in a private ceremony in Phoenix, Arizona. Ryan Sullivan departs Las Vegas with over ¥10,000,000 in winnings. December 6 Led by Cpt. Langford-Wilson, a detachment of Tombstone crewmembers are deployed to Chicago to aid U.F.E.C efforts in bringing the critter infestation under control. December 20 Following the removal of gang activityin Chicago, the cure to the susceptible strain of HMHVV (synthesised by Dr Langford-Wilson), was administered via air drop by UFEC. Operations in Chicago concerning The Tombstone and her crew were terminated following this event. December 28 The Tombstone resumed operations in orbit, with the following changes to structure being made: - Kat Langford took up temporary maternity leave and was promoted to the rank of Admiral. - Victoria King assumed command of the Tombstone and her crew and was promoted to the rank of Captain. - Simon Adalwolf became XO of the The Tombstone and her crew and was promoted to Commander. - Ashley Wilson took up temporary maternity leave and was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. - Lynwood Barrick was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and took command of the Medical Division - Edward King was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and the position of Personnel Officer along with it - Chloe Carter was re-assigned to the marine detachment and was promoted to the rank of Corporal - Bastion Agwe was promoted to the rank of Specialist Grade 4 - Larissa Matrona was promoted to the rank of Sergeant and took command of the marine detachment 2085 June 18 Following lengthy court proceedings, Ryan Sullivan was indicted for Voluntary Manslaughter and was sentenced to 11 years imprisonment. September 14 Simon Eugene Langford-Wilson is born in Essen, Germany. CEST William Joel Langford-Wilson is born in Essen, Germany. CEST 2087 June 7 Lily Victoria Langford-Wilson is born in Essen, Germany. CEST Amy Elizabeth Langford-Wilson is born in Essen, Germany. CEST Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.